


wish I were heather

by dongyeomx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, boring probably
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyeomx/pseuds/dongyeomx
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	wish I were heather

Jisung znowu się zapatrzył. Już mniej więcej w połowie zajęć poddał się z robieniem notatek i zamyślił się. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo wraz z Felixem wybrali ławkę w strategicznym miejscu w klasie, dokładniej na samym jej końcu. A że oboje byli dość niscy w porównaniu do swoich kolegów z klasy (nawet niektórych koleżanek) to w ostatniej ławce czuli się bezpieczni i niezauważeni. Felix mógł beztrosko grać na telefonie w swoje gierki, a Jisung mógł poświęcać uwagę rysowaniu albo spisywaniu przemyśleń na marginesach zeszytów. Tego dnia jednak skupiał się na czymś, co zaprzątało mu myśli od jakiegoś czasu.

Jego klasa była dość zgrana, nikt nigdy nie był odrzucany. Jisung był nawet dość lubiany, głównie ze względu na swój charakter; często rzucał żartami wymyślonymi na poczekaniu, był też zadziwiająco dobry w naśladowaniu nauczycieli i innych uczniów. Nie był najpopularniejszy w klasie, choć zdawało mu się, że nie jest też zupełnie niezauważalny.

Poza jedną osobą. Lee Minho.

Jisung obserwował kątem oka jak brunet spogląda na tablicę zapisaną rzędami nowych informacji, następnie w dół na swój zeszyt. Ten chłopak był z jakiegoś powodu centrum życia towarzyskiego całej klasy. Nie był specjalnie gadatliwy, tak jak to się zdarzało Jisungowi, ale za to swoją charyzmą przyciągał do siebie wszystkich. Jisunga też, choć ten wstydził się do tego przyznać nawet przed sobą.

Ale za to Minho nie zauważał Jisunga.

Może Jisung był nadwrażliwy i wmówił to sobie, ale zdawało mu się, jakby wzrok Minho nigdy nie zatrzymywał się na nim na dłużej niż sekundę. Mówili sobie cześć, czasem zamienili słowo, czasem Minho zaśmiał się z jego żartu, ale ich interakcje były zawsze odrobinę niewystarczające, przynajmniej dla jednej ze stron. W zatłoczonej myślami głowie Jisunga przerodziło się w ostatnim czasie niemal w przewrażliwienie.

Był sobą zirytowany, że poświęca tyle energii na kogoś, kto go nie dostrzega. I nie musi, to zresztą tylko kolega. Jednak Jisung przejmował się nim bardziej niż jakimkolwiek innym chłopakiem w klasie. Czy kimkolwiek innym.

‘Zaraz koniec zajęć,’ oznajmił nauczyciel, o którego obecności w sali Jisung niemal zapomniał. ‘Potrzebuję na dzisiaj kompletną listę grup do projektu. Nie wszyscy jeszcze dobrali się w grupy, czy możemy teraz to ustalić?’

Nikt nie odpowiedział, jednak część uczniów pokiwało głowami, więc nauczyciel kontynuował, spoglądając na listę obecności.

‘Hmm, spójrzmy. Han Jisung. Jakieś życzenia?’

Jisung podniósł wzrok. Kilkoro uczniów siedzących w ławkach przed nim odwróciło się i spojrzało na niego.

W tym Minho.

Jisung spojrzał prosto na niego. Siedział odwrócony bokiem, bawiąc się ołówkiem i spoglądając w jego kierunku z delikatnie przekrzywioną na bok głową.

Jisung odwrócił wzrok i zatrzymał oczy na nauczycielu wyczekującym odpowiedzi. ‘Ymmm, Felix?’

Nauczyciel przytaknął i zapisał odpowiedź na liście. Uczniowie powoli odwracali się z powrotem, jednak Jisung nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę Minho. Tamten zatrzymał się na moment dłużej niż inni, spoglądając ostatni raz na Jisunga. Chłopak obniżył wzrok, patrząc przez moment w podłogę, następnie odwrócił się i odłożył ołówek do piórnika.

Gdy uwaga nauczyciela przeszła na kolejnego ucznia, Jisung wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Felixem. Przeczuwał, że w tym zadaniu odwali za niego większość roboty, ale w końcu się przyjaźnili.

‘W porządku, więc ten rząd mamy już załatwiony. Idąc ławkami, Heather, chcesz być z Miną?’

Wysoka brunetka siedząca w pierwszej ławce odwróciła się w stronę nauczyciela. ‘Proszę Pana, a czy mogłabym być w trójkę z Miną i Minho?’

Jisung zmarszczył brwi. Minho zareagował nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem, jednak jego usta momentalnie przeszły w uśmiech, który podarował odwróconej do niego Heather.

‘Jasne, trójki też są opcją-‘

Zdanie przerwał mu dzwonek. ‘Dobrze, reszta niezapisanych osób musi zostać chwilę na przerwie. Co do reszty, do zobaczenia jutro. I pamiętajcie o jutrzejszym szkolnym jarmarku!’

Jisung westchnął.

Spojrzał na swój zeszyt. Brakowało mu sporej części notatek, a na Felixa nie miał co liczyć w tym przypadku. Chłopak wpadł na pewien pomysł. Możliwe, że była to zbyt impulsywna decyzja, ale Jisung poczuł przypływ odwagi, z którego głupio by było nie skorzystać.

‘Spadam, muszę coś załatwić. Do zobaczenia na matmie,’ rzucił na odchodne Jisung, łapiąc swoje rzeczy i kierując się ku wyjściu.

* * *

Jisung dostrzegł Minho na korytarzu. Wyglądało na to, jakby zaraz miał dołączyć do grupki stojącej przy oknie, dlatego chłopak postanowił działać szybko. Jisung wziął głęboki oddech i przyśpieszył kroku. Kiedy dogonił chłopaka. postanowił zatrzymać go poprzez zajście mu drogi. Nie wiedział jednak, ze Minho trzymał w ręce butelkę soku, której zawartość może wylądować prosto na bielutkiej koszulce Jisunga.

Chłopak krzyknął niekontrolowanie, zwracając na siebie uwagę większości obecnych na korytarzu.

Minho stał w miejscu, nie mogąc zrozumieć co się właśnie stało. Wreszcie odezwał się, kiedy większość pomarańczowej cieczy spłynęło już z białej koszulki Jisunga na podłogę. ‘Hej, strasznie Cię przepraszam-‘

Jisung miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Woźna obecna wtedy na korytarzu zaczęła iść w ich kierunku z niezadowoloną miną.

Jisung zauważył stres na twarzy chłopaka, który zwrócił się do kobiety pchającej w ich kierunku wózek ze sprzętem.

‘Przepraszam Panią, czy mógłbym pożyczyć mopa? Już to ścieram.’

Kobieta pokręciła głową. ‘To moja praca, proszę się o to nie martwić.’

Jisung stał obok zakłopotany. Minho podziękował woźnej i przeprosił ją za dokładanie jej pracy, po czym rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Oczy wszystkich nadal zwrócone były ku nim, Jisung czuł się obserwowany. Każdy musiał pomyśleć jaka to z niego nie jest kaleka. Wydawało mu się, jakby żołądek podszedł mu do gardła na samą myśl.

Minho odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Obejrzał go dokładnie od góry do dołu, oceniając straty. W końcu wypuścił powietrze z ust i uśmiechnął się do niego z wyrozumiałością i chwytając go za nadgarstek pociągnął za sobą do pobliskiej toalety.

* * *

‘Minho,’ Jisung wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę, żeby coś powiedzieć. ‘Tak strasznie Cię przepraszam za to całe zamieszanie, to ja powinienem był wziąć to na siebie…’

‘Jisung, no co Ty, to Ty jesteś tutaj ofiarą. Spójrz tylko-‘ powiedział Minho, chwytając Jisunga za ramię i odwracając go w stronę lustra.

Jisung spojrzał w nie, ale pomarańczowa plama na jego brzuchu to był najmniej ważny szczegół który dostrzegł.

Zobaczył nie tylko swoje odbicie, ale również Minho, tego Minho, z jedną rękę na jego ramieniu, drugą zaś trzymając go nadal za nadgarstek.

Nie spodziewał się, że jego pragnienie bycia dostrzeżonym spełni się tak szybko i będzie musiał się przy okazji zbłaźnić, ale stało się.

Minho w końcu odchrząknął i puścił Jisunga. Stanęli teraz twarzą w twarz w słabo oświetlonej łazience.

‘No dobra. Zdejmij koszulkę.’

Brwi Jisunga uniosły się automatycznie. Poczuł, że jego uczy robią się gorące, więc pewnie i czerwone. ‘Co?’

Minho musiał to dostrzec, bo uśmiechnął się, po czym rzucił swój plecak na podłogę i zaczął zdejmować przez głowę swój żółty sweter. Pod spodem miał czarną koszulkę, którą obciągnął w dół. ‘Teraz Twoja kolej.’

Jisung zaczynał rozumieć, co Minho miał na myśli. Mimo to cała sytuacja przyprawiała go o zawroty głowy.

Zdjął plecak i rzucił go obok plecaka Minho. Rozważał przez chwilę, żeby się odwrócić, bo sytuacja była i tak niezręczna, jednak zacisnął szczękę i zaczął zdejmować przemoczoną koszulkę. Kiedy przełożył ją już przez głowę, oczy Jisunga powędrowały od razu na twarz Minho. Chłopak cały czas uśmiechał się lekko, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z jego twarzy.

Poplamioną koszulkę rzucił do umywalki. Minho wyciągnął w jego kierunku rekę, podając mu swój sweter.

Jisung przytaknął niezręcznie i założył go szybko. Nie był pewny, czy oczy Minho nie powędrowały w dół kiedy nie patrzył. Ale w zasadzie po co miałyby? Jisung nie był dla niego żadną atrakcją. 

Sweter Minho był mięciutki, choć minimalnie za duży, co było widoczne przy rękawach sięgających Jisungowi prawie po opuszki palców.

‘No proszę,’ Minho zagwizdał. ‘Wyglądasz w nim lepiej niż ja. Pasuje Ci żółty. Może powinieneś go sobie zostawić.’

Jisung spuścił wzrok i odkrząknął. ‘Nie no, co Ty.’

Minho zaśmiał się tylko i zwrócił ku zlewowi.

Zapadła cisza. Cała sytuacja już i tak go przerastała, a teraz do tego obserwował jak Minho płucze pod bieżącą wodą jego koszulkę, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

‘Słuchaj Jisung, a dlaczego w ogóle tak na mnie wyskoczyłeś?’

Racja. Przez całą tą sprawę Jisung zapomniał o swoim oryginalnym planie. ‘Ahhh, chciałem zapytać, czy mógłbym pożyczyć Twój zeszyt od angielskiego, nie mam wszystkich notatek z dzisiaj…’

‘Od angielskiego?’ Minho jakby zawahał się. Spuścił wzrok na chwilę, jak gdyby zastanawiając się czy może to zrobić. ‘Cóż, w zasadzie to jasne, angielski mamy dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Już Ci go daję.’ Wyżął koszulkę Jisunga jak najdelikatniej mógł. ‘Upiorę Ci ją i przyniosę na jarmark, co Ty na to?’

‘Nie no, coś Ty, nie musisz. To wszystko moja wina,’ odparł Jisung, drapiąc się po głowie w zakłopotaniu.

‘Mimo wszystko, to mój sok na Twojej koszulce,’ odpowiedział. Jedną ręką wyciągnął gruby, fioletowy zeszyt z kieszeni plecaka i podał go Jisungowi. ‘Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz tam wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.’

Jisung pokiwał głową i schował zeszyt do swojego plecaka. ‘Dzięki, to…’

‘Miło się gadało,’ wtrącił Minho, ‘ale muszę już lecieć. Trzymaj się, do zobaczenia na targach.’

Trzymając wilgotną koszulkę Jisunga w dłoni, Minho kiwnął do Jisunga i opierając się plecami o drzwi, otworzył je i wyszedł.

Jisung patrzył jak zatrzaskują się za nim.

Udało się. Nie czuł się już niewidzialny, był za to cały czerwony. Niestety przy okazji zrobił z siebie idiotę. Poczuł falę zimna przechodzącą mu po karku na samą myśl, więc otrząsnął się i postanowił wracać jak najszybciej na zajęcia. Mimo wszystko, miał na sobie sweter Minho, tego Minho. Ta myśl pozostawała z tyłu jego głowy. Podobało mu się to bardziej niż powinno, ale Han Jisung lubił osiągać to, czego pragnął.


End file.
